


Two of a Kind

by pearliegrimm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a shit, But when isn't he, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine brings him a dog he found. He's sure Kagami will love it.</p><p>“I don’t love it! It’s going to fucking eat me!”</p><p>Okay, maybe it was just because he really wanted to annoy Kagami today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

Daiki bites back a shit eating grin as he presses the tiny ball of fluff closer to Kagami.

“Look how cute he is Taiga!”

“No WHAT THE FUCK, get that thing away from me!” Taiga screeches drawing closer to the corner he had currently buried himself in.

“But he loves you!” Daiki presses, drawing closer.

Kagami’s eyes widen as he realises that he’s backed himself into a corner and soon goes a strange shade of blue.

_This was not how the day was supposed to be going._

Daiki, however was having one hell of a time.

Aomine didn’t expect that he’d be coming home from work via his usual route, only to be assaulted by a small, adorable (and unidentifiable) puppy.

But boy was he glad for it.

The dog had just rushed straight into him, despite Daiki’s towering height and permanent resting bitch face, the tiny thing had growled at him with no fear at all. With its cute patchy red and black fur; Daiki was in love.

Aomine wasn’t sure if it was because the dog was a spitting image of Taiga (looks and personality wise) or if it was something else entirely.

But he guessed it was the latter.

“I don’t love it! It’s going to fucking eat me!”

Or maybe it was because he really wanted to annoy Kagami today.

Not that he had any reason to, but they had always been like this with each other. Even before they had started dating each other.

“He looks just like you though!”

Taiga pauses his infernal yelling for a moment, freezing to take a look at the dog. His red eyes glancing up and down at the tiny thing, inspecting it.

“It does not!” He declares, returning to his face to the corner of wall.

“Does too.” Aomine returns, grinning like a madman.

“Put it back!”

“Awwww, come on, he doesn’t have a home. Can’t we keep him?”

“ ** _Fuck no.”_**

Daiki scowls, “Too bad, we’re keeping him. I already named him.”

Letting curiosity get the best of him, Taiga finally has to ask. “What’s his name?”

“Taiga #2!”

Kagami looks at his boyfriend, entirely nonplussed as he thinks back on Kuroko’s own dog. “Real original, dumbass.”

Aomine frowns.

“Fine! You think of something better!”

Taiga pauses for a moment, desperate to have any kind of chance to shut up the ever so arrogant, Aomine Daiki.

Kagami wonders, searching his mind for any good material…

_God, was he hungry…._

“…Cheeseburger?” He calls before his brain can stop him.

A silence in the room and another deep scowl on the other man’s lips declares that this definitely wasn’t a good idea.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’ll be the one eating him if we call him cheeseburger!” Aomine growls, petting the dog on the head.

The animal latches onto his finger and bites him.

Daiki winces, “See? He thinks it’s a stupid idea too.”

“I haven’t even agreed to keep the God damn thing!” Kagami hisses back.

“Tiger! Like the animal! Let’s call him Tiger!” Aomine cries, not listening to Taiga in the slightest. Watching as the small animal adamantly gnaws on his index finger.

“That’s fucking stupid.”

“Better than cheeseburger.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d rather you do that.”

Taiga flushes and keeps silent for a moment.

“Fine, we can keep the stupid dog- just keep it away from me… _and_ you have to pick up all of its shit and get him vaccinations.”  
Kagami waits for the complaints to come rolling in.

“Really? Awesome!” Aomine yells in happiness, nearly forgetting he had a small animal in his hand as he goes up and practically tackles Taiga in the fray of his own happiness to finally have a pet.

Wait, what?

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Kagami groans between the bone crushing hug. Trying desperately to find a way to breathe.

“You lost me at ‘we can keep the stupid dog.’”

Taiga hits him upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pearliegrimm on tumblr ;)


End file.
